WORDS
by Teshia14
Summary: AU. Gaston overheard what Belle looked for in a man.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast._**

**_AU. Beforehand, I would like to state that I love Belle/Adam. However, the idea of Belle and Gaston brought new insight in a slight degree, in the past year._**

* * *

_**WORDS**_

A fat winter towered against the town, attracting attention by the enchanted sight of dancing snowflakes that covered the town; light poured in from the sun that decided to come out of hiding after many days. Dangling from the trees were icicles that shone like gems. Rooftops splattered with snow brought out an atmosphere that focused around wintertime wonderland.

As Belle liked it.

Living in a small town in France might not have been glamorous as Paris, but there were things that were utterly impressive about this town. She loved the streets that were always occupied with people, the small stores, the amiable people – often thought of her as peculiar; and oh, how she loved the bookstore. Foube, the bookstore owner always kept her great company and it was always such a pleasure to be in his companionship. She would spend hours browsing through the book selection, which wasn't that much, considering that she read all of them already.

She would love to visit the bookstore, but it was getting late, and her father will get worried. Belle closed the basket and wondered about the books she was going to read and the new adventures she would encounter. Reading was fun, so much fun, but she longed for a life with excitement, breathtaking adventure, and true love. Life followed the same routines as always, and she didn't mind, but that feeling of doing something engulfed her at times. She tried to uncover excitement in everything and sometimes the results astounded her, however it wasn't adequate. Something more was needed.

Sliding the thoughts away, she walked quietly to home. She smiled as she watched the little children playing in the snow, and not wanting to go home – how she loved the snow. The feel of snow under her fingers was as soft as cotton. It was genuinely a relaxing feeling.

It was a shame to have missed out on such a fascinating day, but her father had taken ill, and couldn't be out in this weather.

She smiled as the relaxation of reaching home penetrated into her mind.

"Papa. Papa. Are you there?" she called out, settling her basket down.

She heard a small cough, followed by a milder cough, accompanied by a louder cough.

She went into the room and found her father coughing. His eyes had drawn in and were puffy red. His lips were thin and dry, and she noted that he lost some weight.

"Papa. Are you feeling better? Do you want something to eat? How about soup?" She slid a hand down his cheek, which to, he trembled.

"Belle, thanks for everything. I don't want to keep you from enjoying yourself," he said, preceded by another cough, "doing the things you like."

"Papa, you are more important than anything else." Her eyes mirrored her words.

Maurice seated himself upright on the bed. "Oh Belle, I'm a lucky man to have such a wonderful daughter," said Maurice. "Belle, I won't live forever and I want to see you happy. Possibly being the wife of a lucky man who can make you happy and share life's struggles with you."

"Papa, don't say that. I won't dream of leaving you by yourself." A tear slid down her cheek. "You are not going to die, papa; your health will be restored." Belle took his hands and clasped her hands over them.

Maurice sighed. "Belle, I know you mean well. Someday, you'll meet a dashing young man and fall in love. And I won't always be here for you. Hasn't any young man in town sparked an interest?"

But Belle stared at her father. "Oh papa, don't think like that. I know that someday I'll have a family of my own, but there's still time." She paused. "A man whom I can share my undying love of books, strike up a smart conversation with. Someone who has an adventurous spirit," said Belle dreamily. She beamed with pride.

"Yes, Belle, that handsome fellow is out there someway. Why not search for him?" suggested Maurice.

"But papa, what about you? I can't leave you here," responded Belle.

Maurice smiled. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," he said weakly.

"Oh papa. I will search for him, but after you're well again."

Gaston climbed up the roof and pushed his ears on the granite wall. He frowned as he overheard Belle's conversation with her father. Belle wanted an intelligent man? Gaston considered, frowning a little, why not a strong man such as himself? Belle was a puzzling girl, unlike the other women in the village. They idolized him, but not Belle. If anything, she was trying to resist his charms. Gaston's charms? What a foolish girl!

How was he going to win Belle's affection?

Everything he tried failed miserably; exhibiting his handsome self and skills wasn't enough for a girl like Belle. No, she needed a man, who shared similar interests she did. But Gaston didn't like reading, if anything, reading was dull and not exciting like hunting. Reading gave Belle strange ideas, transporting her to an unrealistic world where silly ideas existed.

As much as he dreaded over reading, he must do something that will win her affections. But what, he thought as he scratched his chin. Be the man Belle desired? How else was he going to win her over if not trying things she liked?

The idea itself made him shuddered. He, Gaston, the notable and adored hero of the town, agreeing to something so humiliating! However, he desperately wanted to win Belle over.

However, he was inclined to do whatever it required even if it crushed his ego which took a great deal of courage; Belle was contrary to the women here. Beside he favored a good challenge.

So on Gaston strolled to the bookstore.

The bookstore was as he imagined it due to the countless time he passed it on his way to the tavern and sometimes even hunting. It occupied a small front area with some trees at the side of the two windows, along with an entrance door; nothing too special. Hesitating to go in, Gaston inhaled and exhaled small breaths in order to calm himself down. This was it, he was going to find what excited Belle about this small yet dreary place.

He strolled in the bookstore, puffing up his chest and plastering a big smile on his face indicating his perfect pearl-like teeth. All that he saw were books on different shelves and some on the counter, a few picture frames hanging displaying artwork. An older man with graying hair plus a long white beard stood behind the counter, his glass sliding down his face.

"Hello. I'm Gaston, the strongest and most handsomest man in town." He spoke in a very pleased manner. The old man looked up from behind his desk. "I'm looking for books, those things with words...books. Have any of them with pictures?" asked Gaston.

The old man smiled. "Ah, a book lover. I never reckoned that you WOULD be interested in books. Yes, I do have some books with pictures. Come along and I will show you where they are," the man mentioned, stepping out from his desk.

Gaston followed him, not liking it a bit, his head went insane with all the books on display. Who reads so much? Belle, he thought, she loves reading.

"So what kind of books interest a man such as yourself? Jaw-dropping adventures with a handsome hero and a beautiful heroine?"

Gaston looked puzzled. There were books like that? He nodded.

"Okay then. This is the aisle for you." The old man pointed to the back section of the room.

Gaston didn't say anything but went straight to the back of the room. Was he mad to not brag about himself and attempt to read a book? It had been a long time since he had read, and it hadn't been something he found pleasure in doing. But was he really willing to do all of this for a mere girl? Was she really worth this much trouble? What would the villagers think of him? What about the Bimbettes? Should he settle down with one of them and accept failure? Oh no, he was Gaston and Gaston didn't lose!

Everything baffled him, this was the first time he was actually trying to change his ways for someone. Based on a dream he had in which he lost Belle to a handsome prince, he decided to do something about it. Dreams can foreshadow endless possibilities, whether good or bad and he wasn't willing to take a risk. Just like his mother said, _digging beneath the surface meaning of someone can let you win that person's heart. _Even to this day he still didn't understand what his mother was saying, she had died when he was a mere lad and left him with his father. Because of his father, he became this person, a self-conceited man. His father wasn't like him, sure he was the best hunter in town, but didn't harbor some of the qualities that Gaston had. In fact, the townspeople frowned upon his father because he was a wealthy man who came to live in this small town, therefore not making many friends. Gaston set out to change that, and he did succeed.

Disinclined, he pushed a hand on the bookshelf, terrified of actually reading one of those books. There was a book that caught his attention, the cover had a hideous beast behind a small boy who had a golden goose wrapped around his chest, and a tall thick vine that was interminable. Fascinated by the sight, Gaston took a seat on an available chair, and flipped open the book. The words seemed to have scattered on the page and were a blur to him. Focusing on the picture of the little boy and the woman, he began to grasp a bit perception into the story. Eventually in about four or more hours, he managed to read the first page and was mesmerized by the book.

The bookstore was near to the closing time; the old man gently patted Gaston on the shoulder, which to, he automatically looked up and scowled a little.

"Monsieur, it's closing time. Seeing how engrossed you are in the book, I'll let you borrow that and bring it back when you're finished reading it," recommended the old man.

Gaston stood up. "I like that very much."

The remaining of the night, Gaston struggled to read the book, it was challenging than he anticipated. All the same, he tried to finish the book to show Belle that he could be the man she desired.

Reading the fourth page of the book, Gaston drifted off.

The next morning, he got up earlier than usual, so that he could avoid the villagers, and went directly to the bookstore. The bookstore's owner was surprised to see him once again.

Assuming that Gaston finished the book already, the old man inquired, "Are you finished reading the book?"

"No," stated Gaston. "Just needed a place to unwind."

"Okay, then I'll leave you to it."

At that time, Belle came in for her regular visit to the bookstore. She took out the books from under the basket and greeted the bookstore's owner. And went directly to browse through the books when she caught a glimpse of Gaston. A hand rested on his cheek, while the other held the book, he seemed to be lost in the book, and he crossed a leg over another. Belle was shocked. Gaston reading? Good grief, this had to be some sort of trick, she wondered.

Was he trying to impress her by pretending to read? That must have been an incongruous plan for him to sink that low. Sure, Gaston flirted with her but he never met a woman who denied his charms, so he wanted her to return those feelings. Then his pride would be back to normal again, and once again, he will be irresistible or so he thought.

Gaston lifted his eyes out of the book, closed it, pulled his chair out and ambled to where Belle was standing.

"Got your nose stuck into one of those books? I used to think you mad for doing that, but look like I was wrong, Belle," said Gaston.

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Hello, Gaston." She looked over him and noted a change in how he carried himself. "Forgive me, but it's not civilized to show disrespect to books. Books deserves more attention than you've given them in the past."

Gaston smiled, fiddling with his hair. "Whatever you say, Belle. I just want to say that I gain insight in what made you so passionate about these books. It shocked me that books can be similar to my life."

"Oh, is that true?" asked Belle. "Are you feeling well?" She searched his face for an answer.

"Belle, I know I'm different from the way I usually act."

Belle closed her eyes for a brief moment. Thoughts revolved around her head. What was going on? Was she having a dream? She loved to daydream just about everything. There was a possibility that this might be one of her dreams. Nonetheless, it made no sense to why would she be dreaming about Gaston as a changed man.

Noticing that Gaston was waiting for her response. "Uh-uh. I can see that. Is this one of your many tricks to force me to marry you?"

"No, not at all. It would be a marvelous thing if you agree to marry me, but I can see that is far from your mind. I would like to change that."

She clutched her book close to her chest. "Sorry Gaston. This might be a great discussion for another time, but I have to go home and look after my father."

"Imagine us starting a family together." He halted himself in mid-sentence. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to the idea of not being too direct around you." He flashed her a sly grin.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Gaston."

When Belle had left, Gaston imagined the future.

* * *

**_AN: This was AU because as you can see, the characters were off base. Research and Practice are a girl's best friend. Thanks for reading. :)_**


End file.
